shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Iyaga
Iyaga (嫌が Iyaga) is a pirate, and thus works as a shipwright and 3rd Division Commander for The Collosal Pirates. Iyaga's division, much like the other 6 divisions, is named after one of the 7 deadly sins; his being the Lust Division. This is cheifly due to Iyaga being a renowned perverse man, and thus aside from himself, his entire division is made up of beautiful women. He has also eaten the Rope Rope Fruit, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows him to generate and control ropes from his own body. Being a member of The Collosal Pirates, Iyaga continues to sail with his crewmates in the hopes of finding the One Piece and becoming Pirate King, like his fellow division commanders. Iyaga's reason seems to differ from the other 6, as he seems to have the same belief as Monkey D. Luffy and has come to think that the Pirate King has the most freedom in the world. Iyaga desires this "Absolute Freedom" in order to get away with whatever he wants, mostly in regards to his womanizing behavior. He has attained a ----- bounty due to his crimes. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit 'Nawa Nawa no Mi Summary: Allows Iyaga to create and manipulate ropes out of his own body Type: Paramecia Usage: Iyaga primarily uses his Devil Fruit to bind others and prevent their escape or retaliation against him, but he has also used it in creative ways to defend himself in combat, and to help him in repairing ships and other objects. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Friends Enemies The Jolly Pirates Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Iyaga's name comes from a shortened form of the Japanese word, "iyagarase," which translates out to "harassment." This is a reference to the term "sexual harassment," as befitting a pervert like Iyaga. *Like many other characters in the One Piece world, Iyaga sports a distinct form of laughter; his being "erororororororo." Interestingly, "ero" is derived from the name of the Greek god of love and sexual desire, Eros. This only helps to further emphasize Iyaga's perverse behavior. External Links Shipwright - Iyaga's profession amongst his crew Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Shipwright Category:Collosal Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream